Married to an Uchiha
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: Who could ever expected to be an Uchiha's bride just by spilling some coffee to his shirt? It's a pity for Haruno Sakura. Just because of it, she have to experience a life as Uchiha Sasuke's wife and endure the troubles that his fangirls causes. AU /SasuSaku\
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya!**

**Long time no see, eh? Yeah.. I know it's so stupid of me to change my account once more... Oh, and my old account is Nakamura Tomoko! Erm。。。****please enjoy!**

**Warning: **Some OCC character!

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Naruto, Nu-uh!

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner/Thought_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Encounter**

"One... Vanilla Latte, please... Um... Take out" Said a girl with bubble gum hair

"Ah! Hai! Erm... What's wrong Sakura-chi?" the cashier asked while making her order

"I'm late" Sakura pouted

"It's rare of you" She mumbles

"I know..." Sakura smiled while rubbing the back of her head

"Well, here's your order, Sakura-chi" the woman said while giving Sakura her order

"Thank you, Yuu-chan. See you later" Sakura said before giving her the money

"Have a safe trip, Sakura-chi. Ja Ne" Mayu said

"Ja ne!" Sakura said cheerfully before opened the door. Sakura took out her phone and stared at it seriously. And the next thing she knows, she bumped into a raven haired man in front of her.

"Ararara... I'm so sorry!" She said as she look up to the man. The man closes his eyes waiting to get attack by the girl in front of him.

"Um... Did I hurt you?" Sakura ask which is surprising the man.

"Hn" The man rolled his eyes as the girl averted her eyes to his stained shirt

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Eto... I'll make it up to you! somehow... Oh yeah! I'll meet you at that cafè at 12 okay?! Erm... Ja ne!" Sakura sai quickly before continued to run leaving a dumbfounded raven man.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The man said to himself before continue to walks toward the café

"Yo! Teme! Over here!" A blonde man called out for him as he walked over and glared at him

"Can't you talk normally, dobe?" He growled "People's looking"

"Ahaha! Sorry teme!" the blonde named Naruto said

"Hn" the raven man name Sasuke said before taking a seat across from the blonde.

"So, how's your discussion with you parents?" Naruto asked

"Hn" Sasuke grumbled as Naruto nodded knowingly

"Not so good, eh?" Naruto sighed

"My father insisted me to marry that red-headed woman" Sasuke sighed

"Aw really? That's horrible man! That girl wears glasses and she is known as a slut!" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke sighed in frustration

"Hey teme! What's wrong with your shirt?" Naruto asks

"A pink haired girl bumped into me" Sasuke said

"Pink haired girl... hmm... Oh yeah! I saw her earlier! She's incredibly hot!" Naruto exclaimed, "That's it teme! She's your only way out!"

"No way in hell, dobe"

"But-"

"Shut up" Sasuke cut him off

"Fine teme. Let's talk about something else" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke said as they starts another conversations.

Suddenly, Naruto's phone ring as Naruto opened his phone and read the message

"Who's that? Your mother?" Sasuke asked

"Nah! It's was my girlfriends" Naruto said while texting on his phone

"You have a girlfriend?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Of course I do!" Naruto glared as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Anyway, gotta go now!" Naruto said while stood up

"Aren't you going?" Naruto asked while putting on his jacket

"I have something to do" Sasuke said

"And that is?" Naruto asks curiously

"None of your business" Sasuke said

"Meh! Whatever, Ja! I'll be going, teme!" Naruto said before walking away. Naruto stopped and looked back at Sasuke

"Good luck with your date, teme" Naruto snickered when Sasuke choked.

"Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eye while watching his best friend walks out

* * *

Sasuke boredly stared at his black coffee before stirring it and sighed tiredly while glancing at the clock _'Where's that girl? It's already 12.25. Tsk... I don't have time for this' _Sasuke thought. When he turned around, his obsidian eyes meet a pair of beautiful emerald eyes

"Erm... Hi..." the emerald eye's owner bowed deeply

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Aha... I was late, right?" Sakura asked

"Hn" Sasuke grumbled

"Sorry" She mumbles while bowing once more

"Enough with the bowing, just sit down" Sasuke said

"Ah! Okay..." She said before taking off her jacket and sat down across from him. Sasuke turned his head towards the window and spotted a certain red headed girl before gulping in fear

"Eto... So... Is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura ask politely

"I just have one request" Sasuke said

"Which is...?" Sakura ask

"Marry me" Sasuke demanded

"Eh?" Sakura tilted her head

"Marry me"

"I-i'm sorry... can you repeat it again?" Sakura stuttered

"I said marry me" Sasuke said as he glanced at the red haired girl who has spotted him.

"And please pretend to be my girlfriend" Sasuke take Sakura's hand and gripped it

"B-But why?" She asked

"I'll explain it later. Just act like my girlfriend" Sasuke said

"SASUKE-KUN!" A voice boomed

"Eh?" Sakura blinked as a red headed girl come over towards them while glaring at Sakura

"Who are you bitch?" She asked

"Erm... Eto..." Sakura glanced at Sasuke who's looking at her with a pleading looks

"I'm S-Sasuke-kun's girlfriend" Sakura said

"WHAT?! Is that true Sasuke-kun?!" She asked

"Hn"

"But!"

"Shut the hell up, Karin. Just go away" Sasuke glared

"What?! You're supposed to be my fiancée!" Karin yelled

"A-ano... K-karin, right?" Sakura asked

"What do you want, bitch?" She asked

"Karin, stop calling my girlfriend a bitch. She is not like you" Sasuke growled

"But Sasu-"

"Get the hell out" Sasuke growled again

"Tch! Fine! You win pinkie! But remember this! I will not give Sasuke-kun to a person like you. Do you understand?" Karin glared before storming out

"Arara... She is your fiancée?" Sakura asked

"No way on hell. She was the girl who was going to marry me and my father recommended her" Sasuke sighed

"Is that so...? That's awful..." Sakura said, "Well, i-it's not like I hate her or anything"

"Hn... So, you agree to marry me, right? It's just for a moment" Sasuke said

"Just a moment?" Sakura asked

"Hn" Sasuke nodded "So, will you?" Sasuke ask

Sakura silently looked at him. She can see that he really needs her help, beside she owe him and Sakura can't just say no to anyone. She sighed and give him a warm smile and bowed her head

"Please take care of me" She grinned

"Hn" Sasuke smirked "Let's start with your introduction"

"Ano... My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 20 years old and born on March 28th. I have no relatives in Konoha, my parents died when I'm 13 because of an accident. I live alone. I work in Konoha Central Hospital. I love books, flowers, and chocolates. I also love winter like this, although it's cold" She giggled "Now, tell me about yourself"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, 21 years old. I was born on July 23th. I have a brother named Uchiha Itachi, my father named Uchiha Fugaku and my mother is Uchiha Mikoto. I live with my parents and brother. I have no job. I like... Black coffee and dark colors. I hate fangirls and all things that's annoying. That's all" Sasuke said

"Impressive" Sakura smiled "You are the Uchiha's Corps heir?" Sakura asked

"You just noticed it?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Mm-hm" Sakura nodded

"You're amazingly dense" Sasuke said as Sakura pouted

"Mou... Why's everyone keep on saying that?" Sakura said

Sasuke smirked and took something out from his pocket before giving it to Sakura

"Hm... What's this?" Sakura asked

"It's my mother's. My father gave this to her and she give it to me. It's yours now..." Sasuke said

"This is beautiful... I can't accept this kind of things" Sakura smiled

"Just take it as a gift" Sasuke insisted as he put the necklace to her hand

"T-thank you very much" Sakura wiped the tear from the corner of her eye

"W-why are you crying?" Sasuke panicked

"I'm s-sorry... I just can't help it... I'm so touched" Sakura sniffles

"Let's just exchanges phone numbers and address" Sasuke said as he write down his phone number and address while Sakura did the same

* * *

"Well... It's really nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled as she set dowb her cup.

"Hn. Same for me" Sasuke nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Sakura asked

"Hn... Tomorrow you're working, right?" Sasuke ask as he put on his jacket

"Hai" Sakura nodded before she put on her jacket too

"Tomorrow at 6, right?" She asked as they walks out from the café

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"Well... I'll be going now... Ja ne" Sakura said while bowing. She waved her hand before putting her scarf on and run off, leaving the raven man smirking to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! It's me! Haha you must be surprised eh? Hahaha I was bored so I made a new account! Sorry if i have some grammars! It's because I write this story with my phone and not computer! Well, please review and follow! Thanks for reading! **

**Love, UeharaSakura **

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Warning: **Definitely have some OOC Character

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Nu-uh! But! I own the Plot!

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner/Thought_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Parents**

_Saturday, 05.00 PM. The Uchiha's Household:_

Sasuke lazily walks towards the kitchen and see a woman with a long jet black hair cutting some vegetables. Sasuke coughed as the woman turned to him. She put the knife down and beamed at him.

"Ah! Sasu-chan! Did you need anything?" The woman named Mikoto asked

"Mom. You know I hate it when you call me with that name" Sasuke glared

"Okay,okay!" She laughed "So, is there something wrong?"

"I just want to say that my friend will come and have a dinner with us" Sasuke said

"Is it Naruto?" Mikoto asked

"No" Sasuke shook his head

"Is it boy or girl?" Mikoto ask

"Girl" Sasuke stated

"Karin?" Mikoto said

"Hell no!" Sasuke shuddered "Why would you think she'll come?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know" She shrugged

"Gee mom, you always driving me crazy" Sasuke sighed

"Just tell me who is she?!" Mikoto insisted

"My girlfriend" Sasuke said

" Ohh... Your girlfriend..." Mikoto paused

"Wait! What?!" Mikoto's eyes widen

"Your heard me" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Are you serious?!" She asked

"Hn"

"Oh my god! It's a miracle! Thanks god! FUGAKU-KUN!" Mikoto yelled as Sasuke covered his ear. A man approach into the kitchen with a bored looks and a newspaper in his hand.

"What is it, Mikoto?" Fugaku asked while leaning to the door frame

"Sasu-chan have a girlfriend!" She said

"Oh... Wait! He what?!" Fugaku asked

"He had a girlfriend! And she's coming over for dinner!" Mikoto beamed

"But what about Karin?" Fugaku ask

"Just forget about her! We never likes her, right Sasu-chan?" Mikoto ask

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"She better be good" Fugaku sighed

"When will she come?" Mikoto ask

"At six" Sasuke stated as Mikoto squealed

"Mikoto stop squealing, you're not a teenager anymore" Fugaku said while rolling his eyes before sighing heavily

"Oh shush Fugaku-kun!" Mikoto pouted "Anyway Sasu-chan, does she like sweets?" Mikoto turned towards her youngest son

"... Hn" Sasuke said

"Can you describe her?" Mikoto asked

"Can't you just wait?" Fugaku rolled his eyes

"Shush Fugaku-kun! Just go back to the living room!" Mikoto waved him off

"Hn" Fugaku sighed at his wife before turning around and leave the kitchen

"Now describe her" Mikoto demanded

"She is ... Nice" Sasuke said

"And?" Mikoto asked

"Polite... Delicate..." Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Keep it coming" Mikoto insisted

"And... beautiful?" Sasuke shrugged

"Okay, you're suck at describing people" Mikoto sighed

"Gee... Just go away, I want to continue to cook" Mikoto added as Sasuke sighed and shrugged before walking out from the kitchen

* * *

_Uchiha's Household 05.50 PM:_

"Mou... Sasu-chan, I don't think she'll make it... The snow is really heavy, Why didn't you picked her up?" Mikoto sighed as Sasuke shrugged. A knock was heard from the front door as Mikoto's eyes lit up

"I'll get it!" Mikoto ran towards the door before opening it, revealing a pink haired girl with a black trench coat and white high-heel boots

"K-konbawa..." Sakura greeted her

"Konbawa! You are incredibly gorgeous!" Mikoto beamed

"A-arrigato, " Sakura bowed

"Oh my! Is that roses? Where did you buy this? I thought there's no roses in winter" Mikoto eagerly said

"Ah... A friend of mine kept some roses in her shop" Sakura smiled

"Thank you again!" Mikoto said

"Your welcome, Mrs. Uchiha" She bowed

"Come in!" Mikoto said

"Hai" Sakura nodded as she goes inside

"Just put your coat there" Mikoto pointed out at the hangers while closing the door

"Thank you " Sakura nodded

"I'll prepare dinner okay? Just make yourself at home" Mikoto said before walking towards the kitchen.

Sakura sighed and took her coat off and hang it up. When she turned around, she see Sasuke smirked while leaning to the wall.

"Hi..." Sakura waved her hand

"Sorry about my mother... She just can't stay quiet" Sasuke sighed

"It's okay... She is nice and sweet" Sakura giggled as she took off her shoe

"Thanks" Sasuke muttered

"Eh?"

"Thanks for agreeing on this" Sasuke said

"It's nothing" Sakura smiled

"Sasu-chan! Fugaku-kun! Dinner is ready! Oh! And Sasu-chan's girlfriend please come and eat!" They heard Mikoto yelled from the kitchen as Sasuke sighed and Sakura giggled.

They walked towards the kitchen and sat beside each other, while Fugaku sat across them and stared at Sakura

"Fugaku-kun! Don't stare at people like that! It's rude!" Mikoto scolded before taking her seat beside him

"Hn" Fugaku rolled his eyes

"Okay then, let's eat!" Mikoto said as all of them started to eat. After they finish Mikoto looked at Sakura

"Anyway, what's your name, dear?" Mikoto asked

"I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura smiles

"Hm... Sakura... your name really resembles you" Mikoto said

"Thank you" Sakura blushes

"How's your parents?" Mikoto ask as Sakura's smiles faded

"M-my parents died when I'm 13" Sakura said weakly

"Oh my... I'm so sorry Sakura-chan" Mikoto apologized

"It's okay Mrs. Uchiha" Sakura said politely

"Do you live with your relatives?" Fugaku spoke

"Um... no... I don't have any relatives in Konoha" Sakura said

"Oh..." Mikoto stares at her sadly

"Then... how did you survive until now?" Fugaku ask as Mikoto elbowed him

"What? I'm just asking" Fugaku shrugged

"Well... when my parents died, they left some money and that money is enough for me to finish school and college. After I graduated from my college... I immediately looks for a job in the hospital. At first they didn't accept me because I was only 18 years old. But then, the chief of the hospital tested me and she agreed to hire me. The salary of the hospital is enough to pay my electric bills and food" Sakura said

"Oh my... You're so... amazing" Mikoto said

"So... you're a nurse?" Fugaku ask

"Correction... doctor" Sakura smiled

"I have a question" Mikoto said

"Yes?"

"How did you two meet each other?" Mikoto ask

"We met at the coffee shop near my workplace" Sakura said

"Keep going" Mikoto said as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I spilled a cup of Vanilla Latte on his shirt and I immediately apologize to him and I promised to buy him a new shirt but he refuse and he asked my name before staring a conversation and exchanged phone number. Everyday we would meet up at the coffee shop when I'm on my break and we talks about some things... after that he started to buys me coffee and he would bring me to places. One day he confesses that he loves me and demanded me to be his girlfriend and here we are now" Sakura lied even thought half of it was true

"Ahh... It's so romantic! I still can't believe that my son have a soft side too" Mikoto said

"But son, it's so unlike... you" Fugaku said as Sasuke cursed under his breath

"It's because... I... L-love her so much and I just can't hold it anymore... and she accept me for who I am not from the Uchiha name" Sasuke said

"Is that true?" Fugaku ask to Sakura

"H-hai" Sakura nodded shyly

"It's so wonderful!" Mikoto said as Fugaku sighed and stares at Sakura before starts to open his mouth

"I'm- We're glad that you love him not because of his surname... Well, I must say that you have my blessing" Fugaku said, "Mikoto?"

"Of course! I already give my blessing right from the start!" Mikoto beamed

"Thank you very much, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha. It's my pleasure" Sakura said

"Don't be so formal with us! We're family, right? You're going to marry Sasu-chan! So, you can call us Mom and Dad, right Fugaku?" Mikoto turned to her husband

"Hn" Fugaku said as Mikoto just shook his head

"I can see where did Sasuke-kun get his 'Hn' from" Sakura giggles "You two really look alike"

"I know, right? I've already said to them a billion time but they didn't want to admit it" Mikoto huffed

"Typical Uchiha" She mumbles "Try to get use to it, Sakura-chan"

"Hai" Sakura smiled

"Ara! Is that my necklace you're wearing? Did Sasu-chan give it to you?" Mikoto ask eagerly

"Hai" Sakura nodded

"Ahh... It's fit perfectly with you" Mikoto sighed happily "Can you buy something like that for me again, Fugaku-kun?" She pleaded

"Mikoto, I've already give you bunch of jewelry" Fugaku said

"But it was a long time ago" Mikoto said

"Hn"

"Mou... Please?" Mikoto said

"Mikoto, stop it... you're not a teenager anymore... and you can buy something like that later" Fugaku said

"Mou.." Mikoto pouted as Sakura giggled at Mikoto's behaviour. They talked untill late.

"I love to chat with you guys, but I have work tomorrow so ... I have to go home early" Sakura said politely.

"It's okay!" Mikoto said as Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to bring her back, okay mom?" Sasuke said

"Sure!" Mikoto nodded

"Thank you for the meal, Mom ... Dad" Sakura said smiling but inside she is sad that she lied to them

"Your welcome, dear. Come back soon okay? We will talked about the wedding" Mikoto said

"I'd love to" Sakura said

"Bye! See you soon!" Mikoto said as Sakura and Sasuke bid them some goodbyes.

"Your parents are nice and funny" Sakura giggled

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"I felt bad for lying to them... i mean, i never lied to anyone" Sakura said sighing

"I know ... I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry" Sakura smiled as Sasuke nodded. They walked with silent until they reach her house.

"So when are you going to go to work?" Sasuke said

"At six, why?" Sakura asked.

"I will pick you up tomorrow" Sasuke said

"You don't have to"

"We have to convince my parents, Sakura, I will drive you to work and pick you up." Sasuke stated

"Okay... then, thank you for walking me home" Sakura said kissing him on the cheek as he blushed.

"You have to get use to it" Sakura joked as she giggled.

"Hn" Sasuke blushed.

"Bye, Sasu-chan. See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Sasuke grumbled as she giggled.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said closing her door. "Goodnight" Sasuke said quietly, he turned around and walk back to his house.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And... it's DONE! Yay! So did you like it? Did you? Did you? Please say yes! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! HAHAHHA that's all I can say to you all! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo **


End file.
